Ninja Rope
The Ninja Rope (shortened to Rope; known as Grappling Hook in Worms: Ultimate Mayhem) is used to pull your Worm towards somewhere by casting it out and attaching it to the desired location. Description The Ninja Rope is a utility for reaching places very far and arguably faster than any utility for moving. The player can drop bombs, launch some weapons and use utilities while using the Ninja Rope. In Worms Armageddon and'' Worms World Party, a lot of players on WormNET are playing with Ninja Ropes (called "Pro Ropers", if they've mastered the Ninja Rope). In ''Worms Reloaded, the number of Ropes are called "Number of Swings Left" instead. Ninja Rope Schemes Rope Racing/Race :Main article: Rope Racing The players race in a special map with only Ninja Ropes and Parachutes. Maps for this Scheme tend to be very high, and often combined with a very fast water rise. WxW :Main article: WxW It is basically Shoppa, but in this Scheme, players must attack from the Ninja Rope, and must touch a number of walls before attacking. Usage Press the Fire Button. Use the arrow keys to go pull to the direction or create momentum on the Ninja Rope. Press the Fire Button to release. If you are toting a bomb that can be dropped from the Ninja Rope, such as Dynamite or a Mine, you can drop one mid-swing on your unsuspecting target by using the Fire Secondary/Jump Button. Any weapon can be deployed from the Ninja Rope except for melee weapons and the Suicide Bomber. Tips & Tricks *The shorter the Rope, the stronger you can make potential momentum. *The player can use the Ninja Rope to swing by Mines and make them detonate. *The player can use the Rope Knocking technique by creating momentum and releasing the Rope to knock a Worm or a group of Worms into a hazard or the water. It is not rare having to sacrifice a Worm when using this technique. Note that this technique is best applied in the 2nd generation games. In the 3rd generation games, it is not efficient and not recommended. *If you don't have a Parachute, you can use the Ninja Rope to drop to a lower ground. this can be done by aiming towards a ledge, double jumping backwards and shooting the ledge as you begin to fall. The move is done easiest with Scout Worms. *In Worms 4: Mayhem and Worms: Ultimate Mayhem, you can use the Ninja Rope to pull Crates towards your Worm. This can also be done with Oil Drums and Mines, although you must be cautious when doing so with Mines. **If you have Ninja Ropes and Bovine Blitz, it is highly recommended to drag three Oil Drums towards three enemy Worms (one Oil Drum each Worm) using the Ninja Rope, and use Bovine Blitz on those Worms. It would kill all three of those Worms and do major damage to the opponent's team, but only if the Worms have 100 HP each. However, if you've obtained Double Damage (or if Double Damage is enabled in the Wormpot), then this technique is not needed. *It is possible to swing quickly by Sentry Guns in 2D Worms games, said technique is more difficult in 3D Worms games. *To use the Ninja Rope easily in 3D Worms games, pan the camera sideways of your swinging soldier. * In Worms Revolution, Worms Clan Wars and Worms Battlegrounds, the technique of bouncing can be used to gather momentum, this is done by slamming a Worm into a wall while pulling up the Rope and making it shorter, shortly after the Worms hits the fall it will bounce off with extreme speed, allowing the player to release the Rope, and fly across the map. * In Worms 3D the Rope is much more difficult to use than in other Worms games, in order to make advanced movements the player requires to Shorten and Expand the Rope in order to get enough momentum, while also moving the rope in the opposite direction. Holding down the D key on the keyboard also helps. * In Worms 3D ''it is possible to reduce the crosshair size by tapping the first person aim button, this can help the user get more accuracy. Trivia *The Ninja Rope is the most skillful and arguably the most used utility. *Since the Ninja Rope in ''Worms 4: Mayhem and Worms: Ultimate Mayhem can grab onto certain objects and use them to increase damage and amount of kills, this version of the Ninja Rope is definitely the most useful and skillful. **In these two games, the player can also aim much lower with the Ninja Rope when equipped with a secondary weapon (either Dynamite, Mine, or Sheep), which makes it even more useful, especially for Roping. The Ninja Rope in other games in the series is limited to aiming. *In Worms: Ultimate Mayhem, this utility is renamed Grappling Hook for unknown reasons, but this is most probably done due to the resemblance of the artwork. *Many Worms fans complained about the Ninja Rope being difficult to use in the 3D Worms games and 3rd generation games, they wanted the Rope to be just like the one from Worms Armageddon because it's easier to control and better for Pro Ropers to show off their skills. *In Worms Clan Wars, there is a revamped version of the Ninja Rope named the Teleport Gun, which is much quicker and easier to use in most cases. *The utility in ''Worms Forts Under Siege'' was absent because it wasn't invented in the ancient times. Gallery Ninja Rope.png|Ninja Rope (Worms 3D) Ninja Rope.jpg|Ninja Rope (Worms 4: Mayhem onwards) screenshot34.jpg|Using the Ninja Rope in Worms 4: Mayhem Category:Utilities Category:Utilities in Worms Open Warfare 2 Category:Worms: Ultimate Mayhem Category:Utilities in Worms Revolution Category:Utilities in Worms Clan Wars Category:Utilities in Worms Battlegrounds Category:Utilities in Worms Reloaded Category:Utilities in Worms (1995) Category:Utilities in Worms Reinforcements Category:Utilities in Worms: The Directors Cut Category:Utilities in Worms 2 Category:Utilities in Worms Armageddon Category:Utilities in Worms: World Party Category:Utilities in Worms Open Warfare Category:Utilities in Worms (2007) Category:Utilities in Worms 2: Armageddon Category:Utilities in Worms Battle Islands Category:Utilities in Worms 3D Category:Utilities in Worms 4: Mayhem Category:Utilities in Worms W.M.D